The Harmonious DrabbleVerse
by Renny236
Summary: [Harry P./Hermione G.] TAGS: Harmony, EWE, post-war, HEA The war has ended and the students are back at school. Now that he's not expecting to die soon, Harry has been thinking about what he wants from life.
1. Chapter 1 - Library Manners

PROLOGUE

_The war over, Hermione persuades Ron and Harry to return to Hogwarts. Looking into a future he did not expect, Harry wants to use it well. He's never been one for self-reflection before, but he is determined to become a well-adjusted adult. Living a good life seems the best way to honor those he has lost. _

_After weeks of paying attention to what makes him feel happiest and whole, some conclusions surprise him. Too bad he's pants at long term planning, because he's not in a great position for success. It is getting harder to be around his best friends….._

**CHAPTER ONE - LIBRARY MANNERS**

"What is wrong with you?", Hermione hissed. "You _said_ you wanted to study but you've been pissy since Ron went to bed."

"Long before that," Harry muttered.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" Harry shot out of his chair.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" So much for whispering.

"I don't have …. No, you know what it is?" He stopped pacing, furious. "Do you _really_ want to know? YOU'RE AN IDIOT! You're supposed to be so smart but ….GEEZ!"

He yanked her up.

Thirty seconds later, Hermione knew two things. She wasn't as bright as they thought. And she really needed to break up with Ron.


	2. Chapter 2 - Love Hurts

An eternity later, the robe hem she'd been twisting under the table was pretty much ruined, and his confused expression said she needed to stop rambling.

"It's not you; it's me." Instant stunned attention. '_Guess clichés do work.'_

Very fast: "Harry-and-I-have-feelings-for-each-other."

Silence. Then, "You cheated on me? With my best mate?" Oh, Merlin, she hadn't known anyone could look so sad.

"NO! There was just one kiss…." Devastated, Ron quietly walked away.

Later, still tearful, Hermione muttered, "This better be True Love, Harry James Potter, because there is no way in hell I am ever breaking up with someone again."


	3. Chapter 3 - Breaking Up Ain't Hard to Do

"I was going to break up with you," Ginny whispered. His startled eyes flew to hers. **NOT** the response he'd expected to his carefully rehearsed speech.

"With the war, and what happened to Bill, and F-Fred..." Her shaking voice firmed. "It's too soon now, but I want to have fun. And not worry all the time. You _died_, Harry..."

He grabbed her hand, held hard. "I get it. I do. You deserve a carefree life."

She hugged him. "It's not fair you didn't get one, but Hermione will make you happy. And she'll love you better than I ever could."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Good Life

Lying beside a sleeping Hermione, Harry reflected on his bone-deep happiness.

School behind them, they had been living together since graduation. He was in love with the best person he knew, and by some miracle he would never understand, she loved him right back.

Good jobs, gold in the vault, no Dark Lords on the horizon, even mates with Ron again after getting thoroughly pissed together at Neville's wedding two years ago.

The painful past had faded – he was flooded with grateful awe as he took in this moment, this life. And that future he'd never expected to have.


	5. Chapter 5 - Winging It

Weeks of futile scheming. Results? Anxious days; sleepless nights.

"Gods, I'm late!" He grabbed her as she raced by. "Harry, I'm **late**!"

Clearly, he'd gone mental but, "Will you marry me?"

"Now? You're asking me NOW?"

"I wanted it to be perfect." She stared. He winced. "Okay, it's not, but can we just get on with it?"

Brown eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" Merlin, she would probably spend lunchtime flat-shopping.

"Happily ever after. You deserve the perfect proposal, but I'm pants at it. But we're it for each other, so will you?"

Lips twitching, she wiped sweat from his brow. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6 - Going to the Chapel

The church was packed, and he was fighting panic. With his past luck, could this possibly end well?

Ron stood to his left. '_Already had better or worse there_,' he thought, a little hysterically. It was a relief to know Ron would take him down hard if he tried to bolt. Why was the word **EXIT** written right over the door?

The music changed. The crowd stood. Calm certainty settled over him even as tears stung. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and she was HIS.

"I, Harry, take thee, Hermione…"

This was right. This was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7 - Unto Us a Child Is Born

"**AAAARRRRRRRGGH!"** Hermione collapsed again, shaking.

Almost. Vitals were good. "Just one more big push, dearie," said the medi-witch.

"I can't!" wailed Hermione.

Harry squeezed her hand. "If I could do this for you -"

"Oh, I think you've done PLENTY, Potter," she hissed bitterly. "And I hope you enjoyed your bit, because you will **never** do it **AGAIN**!" Well, the books had warned him.

Shrieking, she bore down. A goofy grin threatened but he knew not let it escape. Exhausted or no, his wife would hex him unconscious, and he wanted to welcome their son.

James Daniel Potter had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8 - Family Life

Wailing wafted down the stairs.

"Minerva! Do you think Aunt Ginny taught you that hex to use on your brothers?" _'Yes, of course she did'_, Hermione thought.

"Mama, LOOK!"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOT WERE MINDING SUSIE!" Merlin's pants, was there ANY surface the flour bomb had missed?

"We're trying to watch the Quiddich!" Ron bellowed from the den.

An amused snort behind her. "Do I clean the kitchen or the White Queen?"

"Both. And please remind me why we didn't want Jamie to be an only child?"

Harry grinned. "Because we're thrill junkies?"

She smiled back despite herself. "Too true."


	9. Chapter 9 - Dancing Cheek to Cheek

Watching his youngest dance with her new husband, Harry felt melancholy. Noticing, his partner nudged him.

"They look so happy," he said. "And don't you look happy about it!" his wife retorted.

He reddened. "I AM happy for them, but …."

"Kids being grown makes you feel old?" She always knew. "Well, with all of them gone now, we can snog in any room we like without hearing '_Ewww_!'" Mischievous brown eyes gleamed.

Much struck, he murmured huskily, "I **have** missed being alone with my wife."

"You'll have to convince me. It could be time-consuming."

He twirled her. "Mission accepted."


	10. Chapter 10 - To Infinity and Beyond

A/N: _After 85 blissful years of marriage, four children, ten grandchildren, and fourteen great-grandchildren, it's time for the next great adventure..._

Fading voices begged her to stay, but truthfully she could not wait to go.

They'd never bothered with the Book of Souls verification, but they'd known. This would be hard on the family after losing Harry less than a week ago, but she couldn't continue without him.

Those old legends about soulmates were apparently accurate - without his lifeforce bolstering hers, her systems steadily failed. '_Good,' _she thought, '_it distracts me from the fact that half of me is missing.'_

Not long now. She focused on emerald eyes in her mind's eye and moved toward the Light.

THE END

—-

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated. If you liked this story, you may enjoy A Wizard Looks at 40, which provides more detail on Harry and Hermione's life together between their engagement and Harry's 40th birthday. Hermione's Surprise Party, celebrating her 30th, is at outtake from that story._


End file.
